Abu Abal
Abu Abal (Haruti: Ubü Ubal) is a city in south-eastern Harud and the nation's capital. It is in the Governate of Abu Abal. The government headquaters and the parliament is at Ishqalk. The city has many neighbourhoods which houses different functions. The largest airport in Harud is Emir Abdur Raqeeb Burki Airport, located in Al-Hushid. With a population of approximately 350,000. Abu Abal is the political and cultural capital of Harud and is home to many govermental buildings The city is a very popular tourist destination for city sightseeing, with places such as the RAF Fort Hamshid, Arch of Unification and Fort Ashad. History Geography Abu Abal lies in the Abu Abal Bay Area, a flat area around the South Eastern end of Harud Main. At Ishqalk and Sufar lies the Huskal River, the longest river in Harud. The north and west area lies the Grand Harud Desert and the Great Harud Oil Fields. Like much of Harud, it enjoys hot days and cold nights, it has little rainfall and gets its water from groundwater or the Emirati Coast. Divisions Abu Abal is divided into 10 divisons. #Ishqalk : The centre of Abu Abal and home to the Arch of Reunification and Parliament House #Hamashid - The industrial port district with many shops and apartments #Ashad - The modern financial centre of Harud. Ministry of Finance and the Harudi Central Bank is based there #Bilady - Bilady (My Country), is the cultural and shopping district of Abu Abal. It is the location of many musuems and shops. The city's main street, Emir Boulevard passes through the neighbourhood with its upmarket shops, resturants and bars. #Massoud - The seaside district which is home to the city's university with a lively student population and many trendy shops and resturants. #Hakeem - The port district which is home to the largest port in Harud. It is also home to the largest mall in Harud, Tanakim Mall #Maahir - A large residential district in the north of the city. #Faheem - A large residential district in the west of the city. #Al-Hushid - A large residential district in the north west of the city, it is also a economic powerhouse as the Emir Abdur Raqeeb Burki Airport is based there which is the largest airport in Harud #Shakeel Island - A reclaimed island in the south east of the city. It is home to the largest waterpark and it is the hub for entertainment. Map Larger Area Abu Abal is a sandy desert area. There is a few oil fields and sand dunes. The Pan Arabian Highway starts at Abu Abal and crosses the Great Harud Desert. Demographics Tourism and places of interests Government Education Transportation Roads Abu Abal is at the start of the Pan-Arabian Highway which goes from Abu Abal to Fatah . The Pan Arabian Highway is the longest highway in Harud and crosses over the Great Harud Desert. Other Highways in Abu Abal is the Abu Ringway which is Highway 4 and 5 . Highway 4 goes to Al-Ashed and Highway 5 goes to Luste . Highway 2 also starts from Abu Abal but not at the metropolian area itself. Rail The city is served by the Abu Abal Metro which has two lines spanning the entire city, as well the PHR intercity services in Abu Abal Main Station. Aviation Abu Abal is served by Emir Abdur Raqeeb Burki Airport which is loacted at the northern outskirts of the city. The airport is the largest airport in Harud by passenger numbers. The Airport serves North America, South America, Europe, Middle East and Asia. It is well connected via Highway 4 and the Metro . Sport Twin cities * Budapalota, Parkducentrale Category:Cities Category:Settlements Category:Abu Abal